List of programs broadcast by Ion Kids
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the children's cable television channel Ion Kids in the United States. Current Programming A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Angelina-ballerina.png|'Angelina Ballerina' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Apple-and-onion.png|'Apple & Onion' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Babar.png|'Babar' Babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou.png|'Babar & The Adventures of Badou' Bali.png|'Bali' Batterypop.png|'BatteryPOP' Bear-in-the-big-blue-house.png|'Bear In The Big Blue House' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Bob-the-builder.png|'Bob The Builder' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Clifford-the-big-red-dog.png|'Clifford The Big Red Dog' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Danger-rangers.png|'Danger Rangers' Davincibles.png|'The DaVincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' Dragon-tales.png|'Dragon Tales' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Finding-stuff-out.png|'Finding Stuff Out' Finley-the-fire-engine.png|'Finley The Fire Engine' Fireman-sam.png|'Fireman Sam' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' Franklin-and-friends.png|'Franklin & Friends' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing Boing' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Gordon-the-garden-gnome.png|'Gordon The Garden Gnome' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Heathcliff.png|'Heathcliff' Amazing-animals.png|'Henry's Amazing Animals' Hero-108.png|'Hero: 108' Im-an-animal.png|'I'm An Animal' Inspector-gadget.png|'Inspector Gadget' Its-a-big-big-world.png|'It's a Big Big World' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Jelly-jamm.png|'Jelly Jamm' Jerry-and-the-raiders.png|'Jerry & The Raiders' Jimmy-two-shoes.png|'Jimmy Two-Shoes' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Kipper.png|'Kipper' Little-robots.png|'Little Robots' Lucky-fred.png|'Lucky Fred' Lunar-jim.png|'Lunar Jim' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Mike-the-knight.png|'Mike The Knight' Miss-moon.png|'Miss Moon' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Mister-maker.png|'Mister Maker' Mona-the-vampire.png|'Mona The Vampire' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' My-big-big-friend.png|'My Big Big Friend' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Numberjacks.png|'Numberjacks' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Oswald.png|'Oswald' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pingu.png|'Pingu' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates: Adventures In Art' Rainbow-ruby.png|'Rainbow Ruby' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Roary-the-racing-car.png|'Roary The Racing Car' Rob-the-robot.png|'Rob The Robot' Rubbadubbers.png|'Rubbadubbers' Ruby-gloom.png|'Ruby Gloom' Rubys-studio.png|'Ruby's Studio' Rupert-bear.png|'Rupert Bear' Sagwa.png|'Sagwa' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Skunk-fu.png|'Skunk Fu!' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' Teenage-fairytale-dropouts.png|'Teenage Fairytale Dropouts' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-and-friends.png|'Thomas & Friends' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Tickety-toc.png|'Tickety Toc' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Tinga-tinga-tales.png|'Tinga Tinga Tales' Tinpo.png|'Tinpo' Tiny-planets.png|'Tiny Planets' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo-vroom-vroom-zoom.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Underground-ernie.png|'Underground Ernie' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Vivi.png|'Vivi' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Will-and-dewitt.png|'Will & Dewitt' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Zerby-derby.png|'Zerby Derby' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Upcoming Programming 3rd-and-bird.png|'3rd & Bird' The-adventures-of-napkin-man.png|'The Adventures Of Napkin Man!' Babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou.png|'Babar & The Adventures of Badou' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' The-buzz-on-maggie.png|'The Buzz On Maggie' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Chucks-choice.png|'Chuck's Choice' Dinosaur-king.png|'Dinosaur King' Ella-the-elephant.png|'Ella The Elephant' Franklin.png|'Franklin' Franklin-and-friends.png|'Franklin & Friends' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' Lazytown.png|'LazyTown' Little-bear.png|'Little Bear' Mike-the-knight.png|'Mike The Knight' Olivia.png|'Olivia' Ollie-the-boy-who-became-what-he-ate.png|'Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate' Pocoyo.png|'Pocoyo' Poppy-cat.png|'Poppy Cat' Ranger-rob.png|'Ranger Rob' Rolie-polie-olie.png|'Rolie Polie Olie' Rupert-bear.png|'Rupert Bear' Sarah-and-duck.png|'Sarah & Duck' Stuart-little.png|'Stuart Little' Tickety-toc.png|'Tickety Toc' Vivi.png|'Vivi' Wayside.png|'Wayside' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Yo-gabba-gabba.png|'Yo Gabba Gabba!' Returns Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Animalia.png|'Animalia' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me!' Big-comfy-couch.png|'The Big Comfy Couch' Boo.png|'Boo!' Boohbah.png|'Boohbah' Adventures-of-bottle-top-bill.png|'Bottle Top Bill' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Bump-in-the-night.png|'Bump In The Night' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Class.png|'Class Of The Titans' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver, The Last Dinosaur' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Earth-to-luna.png|'Earth To Luna!' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5: On The Case' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Giver.png|'Giver' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' The-hoobs.png|'The Hoobs' Iconicles.png|'Iconicles' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Katie-and-orbie.png|'Katie & Orbie' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Make-way-for-noddy.png|'Make Way For Noddy' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir.png|'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Oddbods.png|'Oddbods' Oggy-and-the-cockroaches.png|'Oggy & The Cockroaches' Ollivers-adventures.png|'Olliver's Adventures' Pacman-and-the-ghostly-adventures.png|'Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pink-panther-and-pals.png|'Pink Panther & Pals' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Robocar-poli.png|'Robocar Poli' Roboroach.png|'RoboRoach' Rock-the-park.png|'Rock The Park' Rocket-monkeys.png|'Rocket Monkeys' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Seven-little-monsters.png|'Seven Little Monsters' She-ra.png|'She-Ra: Princess Of Power' Snowsnaps.png|'Snowsnaps' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Space-goofs.png|'Space Goofs' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Wishbone.png|'Wishbone' Wotwots.png|'The WotWots' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Qubo Short Series Current Batterypop.png|'BatteryPOP' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Im-an-animal.png|'I'm An Animal' Rubys-studio.png|'Ruby's Studio' Upcoming Making-stuff.png|'Making Stuff' Former Ask-me.png|'Ask Me!' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins'